1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a power connector, and more particularly, to a kind of power connector with a sealed inner base member which is composed of two members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Power plug connector assemblies are more and more widely used in the connection of various home electric appliances now, thus the manufacturers and researchers have paid more attention to design the power plug connector assembly which are more securely and easily to be manufactured. Generally, the power plug connector assembly has two-pole or three-pole electrical pin therein, and the three-pole power plug connector assembly is more securely in the using process, so the three-pole power plug connector assembly is widely used in the home electric appliances now.
Chinese Patent Issue No. CN 2446564Y disclosed a kind of three-pole power connector, please referring to FIGS. 5-6 in the above mentioned patent, which comprises an inner base member 3 and three terminals 4 held in the inner base portion 3. The inner base member 3 has a pair of upper and lower members 31 and 32 assembled to each other, the lower member 32 defining three cavities 323 for receiving a plurality of terminals 4, the upper member 31 having front and top walls 312 and 311 to abut against and cover cavities 323 of the lower member 32. However, because of manufacturing errors, there may be a gap between the front wall 312 and the cavities 323.
Hence, an improved power connector is desired to overcome the above problem.